My Twist on Season III
by TheTroubadour
Summary: What *I* think ought to happen next season. L/L & R/J - *NOW ADDED - CHPT 7*
1. The beginning..

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. The WB and Amy own all of the characters, the show, you name it. Love to say that I do, but I don't, so for now, I live vicariously through the television and the fanfiction, and you probably do too.  
  
Background: This story is to keep me from being utterly bored over the summer. It is set with where the season finale leaves off, literally. I'm going to follow with real-time like chapters, to keep it like the show. As much as I'd like to rush to the real stuff, it wouldn't be realistic to just jump and change the relationships the way they stand.  
  
About the Authoer: My name is TheTroubadour, since I think that fiasco was one of my favorite events in the show thus far, and "JavaJunkies" is already taken. J  
  
Chapter One  
Setting: The wedding reception is in full swing, Christopher left before the ceremony to go meet up with Sherry who he found out is pregnant, and Rory still doesn't know. Jess left quickly after his run-in with Rory. Dean is still there, and has no idea what happened between Jess and Rory. Both Rory and Lorelai are "playing" happy for Suki and Jackson who have no idea of what has gone on.  
  
Rory is sitting at Dean's table, music plays in the background and shots are shown of Suki and Jackson dancing the evening away. Lorelai is seen in the background giving direction to Michelle. Rory is obviously a little uncomfortable, but tries to pretend as if nothing happened. She knows Dean's temper, and she knows that when, and if, he finds out about the kiss with Jess that things are going to be over between them. She doesn't want to ruin Suki's big day, and worse, she hadn't told her mother yet.  
  
Dean: I thought your father was going to be here today, what happened?  
  
Rory: Mom didn't really explain, she just said that he had to get back home, something important. His phone rang when we were talking, I'm sure it was just work related. I'm so happy to see them happy together.  
  
Dean: Are there any plans for the future?  
  
Rory: ::nods a little:: I think so, actually… I'm pretty sure. Mom asked me this morning how I would feel about having him around, so nothing is carved in stone markers or anything, but… ::drifts off::  
  
Dean: ::almost not paying attention to her answer:: I'm going to get some more soda, you want?  
  
Rory: ::picking at the food on her plate:: No, I'm good, thanks.   
  
As soon as Dean walks away, Rory's eyes scan the small crowd, as if shes looking for something half heartedly that she knows is not there. She glances back in Dean's direction, and he's chatting with Miss Patty. Rory grins just the tiniest bit, realizing that she just gained a few more minutes without him and the agonizing nagging feeling of having him there, having to make conversation.  
  
Lorelai: Kiddo, hey. ::sits down next to her, and picks a piece of cheese from the plate, popping it into her mouth::  
  
Rory: Hey, looks like Michel is doing a good job holding down the fort.  
  
Lorelai: ::laughs menacingly:: You didn't see him with the swans earlier.   
  
Rory: So what did Dad have to rush off to? I thought he was going to be around..  
  
Lorelai: ::glances away from Rory, a pained look crossed her face, but she turns back to Rory with a soft smile. She pauses for a moment, and Rory realizes it's not just work he left for::  
  
Rory: Oh.. oh no. No! Mom, it's okay. ::pulls her into a hug:: It's okay, we don't need him. We've been find without him all this time, we'll be fine. ::getting angry:: I can't believe it though, I actually believed he meant it this time.. I can't..  
  
Lorelai: ::cuts Rory off:: Hon, it's okay. It is..  
  
Rory: No, no it's not - he left. He told me his intentions were honorable, he told me he loved you, and then he left again. ::fuming:: What could possibly be so important?  
  
Lorelai: ::puts her hand on Rory's shoulder:: Rory, hon.   
  
Rory: No - he had no right to give us the impression he'd be here, and then to take off..  
  
Lorelai: Sherry's pregnant.  
  
Rory: ::mouth drops open:: Oh mom...  
  
Cut scene- back at the Gilmore household, the morning after the wedding. Rory crawls out of bed and finds her mom sprawled out on the couch watching cartoons, in her sweats.   
  
Rory: ::stretches and yawns:: G'morning.. ::pads towards the kitchen where she finds a half full put of coffee::  
  
Lorelai: ::hollers into the kitchen:: There's coffee on the counter, and a box of Mr. Donuts next to the sink.  
  
Rory: ::comes back with a plate with a donut and a cup of coffee in her hand:: So I see. ::sits down across from her mom:: So I take it things didn't go well with Luke at the diner yesterday?  
  
Lorelai: ::takes a bite of her donut, avoiding the question::  
  
Rory: You can't just avoid him forever you know.  
  
Lorelai: ::takes a sip of her coffee and makes a sour face:: I didn't avoid him. I tried to order coffee and donuts, and he's just.. he's not Luke. Luke got abducted by aliens and left this empty shell of plaid with no personality to run the diner. Had his baseball cap. Looked like Luke, but it wasn't him.   
  
Rory: ::sad smile:: What happened? ::She bites into her donut and makes a face, while her mom is talking::  
  
Lorelai: He's just not himself. ::puts down her coffee:: I apologized. I wrote him a letter - which he got. He knows I don't write letters, but I wrote him one. And I apologized, and that's not enough. I just don't know if he's ever going to be back to himself again.  
  
Rory: It's Luke. Give him a couple of days and he'll be fine.   
  
Lorelai: He's had days. He's had weeks even. Your cast is off, your arms is no longer broken into a million little pieces, and yet, your arm healed faster than his issues. Whatever that issue is.  
  
Rory: ::puts down the awful donut and the horrible coffee:: So it was that. It was the accident. What did you say to him that made him so mad?   
  
Lorelai: ::mock angst:: Why do you assume *I* said something to upset him?  
  
Rory: I've spent a good deal of my life with you, I'm familiar with the way you work.  
  
Lorelai: ::pouts:: This coffee is awful.  
  
Rory: The donuts aren't any better. Are you sure we can't go down to Luke's? Avoiding him isn't going to make things get any better.  
  
(A little while later, sitting at a table at the diner, with empty plates and half empty coffee - both Lorelai and Rory got dressed before heading out, but they both still look half-awake. As they sit and talk, Jess comes downstairs and pours himself a cup of tea. Rory is midsentance, telling her mom about the Washington trip with Paris, when Lorelai notices that Jess is standing in the diner, making himself breakfast. She can't help but make a sour face, especially since Luke is still giving her what feels like the cold shoulder)  
  
Rory: So I'm going to be holed up in a room with Paris the entire time. I guess I can bring some ear plugs with me, but nothing's to stop her from ::stops talking when she notices her mom's sour expression, and she turns to look behind her to see what her mom is glancing at. When she notices Jess, she turns back to her mom, red-faced, remembering the kiss and feeling like even tho she hasn't said a word, that her mom knows what happened::  
  
Lorelai: ::didn't notice Rory stopped talking, or really, that she was ever talking in the first place:: I can't believe it. ::Gets up, leaving Rory staring at her and marches over to the kitchen, past Jess and into the back where Luke is standing at the stove, flipping pancakes. Jess watches her go, and then glances over at Rory::  
  
Luke: ::startled, he looks at her, and opens his mouth, but nothing comes out::  
  
Lorelai: Were you even going to tell me?  
  
Luke: ::looks back down at the pancakes:: What ::pause:: About Jess?  
  
Lorelai: No - about the new sprinkles on the donuts. I notice they added purple. There were never purple sprinkles in the mix before, but now there are.  
  
Luke: What did you want me to say? He showed up yesterday, and this is the first time I've seen you since he got back. Was I supposed to send up warning flares?  
  
Lorelai: ::sad and annoyed:: Cut it out Luke. That's not necessary. ::paused and shifts uncomfortably:: You're saying you didn't know he was coming back?  
  
Luke: No. ::puts the pancakes onto a plate:: As a matter of fact, I had no idea he was even safe in New York until he showed back up yesterday, because I didn't get so much as a phone call from him since he left.  
  
Lorelai: ::uncomfortable that Luke seems aggravated with her:: I'm sorry.   
  
Luke: Don't be. ::walks past her to go deliver the plate of pancakes, he leaves her standing in the kitchen::  
  
Lorelai: ::starts to follow Luke into the dining area, when she notices that Jess is sitting in her seat at the table, and Rory is laughing quietly. Not wanting to cause a scene, she stands there for just a moment, and Luke walks back into the kitchen, almost bumping into her in the doorway, she moves aside:: Oh..sorry.. ::short pause:: I'm in the way. ::can't pull her stares away from Rory and Jess talking at the table::  
  
Luke: ::whipes his hands on a towel and then tosses it onto the counter next to the sink:: Again, don't be. ::sort of melts back into the old Luke, just a little:: We're not that busy anyway. ::follows her stares::  
  
Lorelai: So why did he come back?  
  
Luke: Damned if I know. ::pauses:: I have a few ideas about his reasoning.  
  
Lorelai ::notices him looking at Rory and Jess. Very quietly she says:: She's in love with him.  
  
Luke: ::leans on the counter and raises his eyebrows confused:: Excuse me?  
  
Lorelai: ::she nods sadly, and says, just a little more loudly this time:: She's in love with him.  
  
Luke: Don't be ridiculous, Lorelai, I know you're still upset about the accident and everything, but imagining things that aren't there isn't going to make this situation any eas..  
  
Lorelai: ::cuts him off, but is still speaking quietly, almost sadly:: Did you know that Rory cut school and went to New York to go see him?  
  
Luke: ::steps back with a look of shock on his face:: You..::Disbelief:: you're kidding.  
  
Lorelai: ::quietly:: No. I'm not kidding. ::sighs and leans back against the counter, only a foot or so away from Luke:: She's in love with him. ::looks at Luke, who looks stunned, and for the first time in weeks, has whipped the cold look from his face and has replaced it with a look of confusion::  
  
END CHAPTER ONE 


	2. In the middle of the night...

Back at the house, Rory was laying on her back on the bed. Her mother hadn't said a word about her conversation with Jess, she had said a quick goodbye. Jess had sat with her for nearly a half an hour, but the kiss never came up. They both acted as if nothing had happened, but both of them knew something was largely amiss. They didn't belong across the table from each other, pretending as if nothing had happened. Rory had her hand on the phone. She dialed.. and then hung it up. She repeated this several times, until accidentally, or so it seemed - she finished dialing. She stared at the phone in horror as it rang.  
  
Dean: Hello? ::pause:: Hello? Is anyone there?  
  
Rory: Um.  
  
Dean: Rory, is that you? Are you okay?  
  
Rory: No.. I..  
  
Dean: Where are you? I'll come get you.. are you..  
  
Rory: Dean, no. No.  
  
Dean: Rory, what's going on, are you alright?  
  
Rory: ::takes a deep breath:: Look, there's an awful lot I really want to say, and I would really appriciate it if you would just be quiet long enough for me to say everything that I need to get out. I'm not sure if I'm sick, or unhealthy in some way - I'm not sure if I'm sane, or what, but look - I've been thinking, a lot. I've been thinking A LOT. And I just relized that you and I.. we just.. we're not the same people we were.  
  
Dean: ::takes a sharp breath:: Bu..  
  
Rory: No - let me finish. We're not the same people we were. Things are different now, people are different, people grow, and they change, and we're changing apart. There's a canyon between us and pretty soon it's going to be an ocean. I don't want to do this to you anymore. I love you too much to hurt you any more, and I think we'd be better off if we just went our own ways.  
  
Dean: You don't have to lie to me.  
  
Rory: I'm not lying.  
  
Dean: ::takes just a second:: Fine.  
  
Rory: Fine?  
  
Dean: Yeah, fine. Is there anything else before I go?  
  
Rory: ::surprised:: No.. I..  
  
Dean: Fine. Goodbye. ::hangs up the phone::  
  
Rory sat back against her bed, in shock. Not sure if she should be content with her decision, or bawling her eyes out. She looked at Colonial McClucker sitting on the end of her bed and she realized she wasn't really hurting as bad as she thought she should. She found herself feeling more guilty than sad. She looked at her wrist and took her bracelet off. For just a moment, she leaned towards her dresser and then changed her mind and tossed the bracelet towards her trash can. She missed, and it slid across the floor and landed by her closet. She rolled over, pulled Colonial McClucker up against her fell asleep.  
  
Lorelai came home from the Inn and found Rory sound asleep. It was early, and she looked a bit puzzled glancing in to Rory's room. She spotted the bracelet on the floor and became worried, but she didn't want to wake Rory. Sadly, she walked in, kissed her daughter on the forehead and pulled the blanket over her shoulders, and then went to her own room.  
  
(Sometime, hours later)  
  
Rory opened one eye, and glanced around. She was still fully clothes, but her body ached strangely and she was so tired. She wondered what had woke her - when she heard another light tap against her window, and she glanced over. Jess was sitting on the porch, at her window, trying to attract her attention. Rory screamed a very brief shrill scream, and then covered her own mouth once she realized who it was. She jumped out of bed and went to the window, pushing it open.  
  
Jess: I scared you.  
  
Rory: You're damn right you did - what time is it?  
  
Jess: Late. Or early. Depends on your point of view really.   
  
Rory: Did you just come here to debate points of view, or is there a purpous to your waking me up and absolutely scaring the crap out of me?  
  
Jess: I couldn't sleep.  
  
Rory: So you felt the need to make it so that other people couldn't sleep either?  
  
Jess: I thought you might still be awake. I heard you called it quits with bagboy today. ::mock sarcasm:: Figured you might need a shoulder to cry on.  
  
Rory: Not necessary, can I get back to sleep now?  
  
Jess: Can I at least borrow a book?  
  
Rory: Can't you come back in the morning?  
  
Jess: And what am I going to do all night while I'm waiting for the morning?  
  
Rory: Ever hear of sleep?  
  
Jess: Come on. One book. Your choice. It can be like a book club, we can meet tommorow and talk about character development and underlying plot devices.  
  
Rory: ONE book. Come in, pick your book and leave. I need to sleep.  
  
Jess: ::climbs in through the window:: Nice room you've got here.  
  
Rory: One book. Hurry up.  
  
Jess: ::walks to her under-bed storage of her books and begins to peruse through them, very slowly::  
  
Rory: Jess, come on.. you've got to hurry up, I'm tired.  
  
Jess: Don't let me keep you up. Go ahead, get back in bed. Pretend I'm not even here.  
  
Rory: Not likely. ::finally concedes and sits down on her bed. After a moment, she slides back against the pillow and blinks a few times, tired. Only the moonlight is lighting her room::  
  
Jess: Found it. ::holds up a book::  
  
Rory: The Shining. Not exactly a bedtime story.  
  
Jess: Hmm.  
  
Rory: Hmm what?  
  
Jess: ::sits down next to her on the bed:: I could read to you.  
  
Rory: I'm capable of reading to myself. You.. you really need to go.   
  
Jess leans toward her, very close. She thinks he's going to kiss her, and she closes her eyes. Jess was only going to wisper to her, he wasn't anticipating this.. so he leans toward her and their lips make contact. He pulls his jacket off and moves closer to her, never breaking the seal between their lips. She's got one hand on his shoulder, the other on her bed as she leans toward him. Their lips part and she pulls away from him, shocked.  
  
Jess: What? Am I that bad?  
  
Rory: No, it's just.. you shouldn't be here. You're.. you're in my room, in the middle of the night.. on my bed and we.. we can't do this. This isn't right. ::picks up the book and puts it into his hands:: You need to go. You really need to go.  
  
Jess: Are you sure?  
  
Rory: What is the other alternative? Let you spend the night? Somehow I see that going over like a mouse in a roomful of hungry cats.  
  
Jess: So I guess I should go..  
  
Rory: I guess you..  
  
Rory's door swings open, and Lorelai stands there, with an umbrella in hand. When she realizes her house isn't being broken into - a very brief moment of non-panic crosses her face. And then she realizes that the boy she is the most afraid of is sitting on her daughter's bed in the middle of the night. She steps backwards as if blown away by the situation, and then recoils with anger. Rory sits in shock, and Jess jumps backwards from the bed and already has a hand on the windowsill before Lorelai can even speak.  
  
Lorelai: GET OUT. ::Jess is already halfway out the window. Before Lorelai finishes - he's already gone. She turns to Rory:: We have an awful lot to discuss. I highly suggest you get some sleep because I have a feeling tommorow is going to be a VERY long morning for the both of us.  
  
Rory: But mom. I..   
  
Lorelai slams the door to her daughter's room, and turns around and yells "And lock your window" before retreating to her own room. She slams herself back down against the bed, and in less than a moment, reaches for the phone.  
  
Luke: ::almost completely asleep:: Hmm?  
  
Lorelai: Luke. Wake up.  
  
Luke: Huh? Wha..  
  
Lorelai: It's me, Lorelai. Luke, wake up.  
  
Luke: ::sitting up:: I'm awake, Lore, is everything okay?  
  
Lorelai: Just peachy. Where's your nephew?  
  
Luke: ::looks over at Jess's closed door:: Asleep.. I think.. oh my god, what did he do?  
  
Lorelai: I can't even.. I can't.. ::begins sobbing::  
  
Luke: Lorelai, are you alright? Damn it, are you alright?  
  
Lorelai: I.. he.. ::breaks down into sobs::  
  
Luke drops the phone, and jumps out of bed towards Jess' door - throwing it open, he finds the room empty. Luke throws on a pair of jeans and his baseball cap and grabs the keys to his truck, and only minutes later is at Lorelai's back door. He pushes hard enough and the door gives - he looks around the kitchen and doesn't find anything out of place. Franticly searching, he gets to the stairs in time to meet Lorelai face to face. Tears are pouring down her face, and she is sobbing. Luke frantically gets ahold of her shoulders.  
  
Luke: What did he do? Are you okay?  
  
Lorelai: I found him in bed with Rory. 


	3. The Sun Rise

Chapter 3  
  
Luke stared at Lorelai, mouth open, not knowing what to say. He knew they were best friends, and he knew they were mother and daughter, and he knew that anything that came between them would cause complete and utter termoil. The only thing that crossed his mind in conscious thought spilled out of his lips..  
  
Luke: ::sputtering:: Were they.. uh, were they..  
  
Lorelai: ::Catching her breath:: They were just sitting there on her bed, in the dark.. ::sits down next to Luke on the stairs::  
  
Luke: Clothed?  
  
Lorelai: ::Nods, whiping her face:: Yeah.  
  
Luke: Lorelai, did you even give them a chance to explain?  
  
Lorelai: It was pretty damn obveous what was going to happen if I hadn't walked in.. or.. what could have happened before I walked in.. Oh my god.. I just lost it.. Jess took off, Rory just sat there, she tried to explain but..  
  
Luke: ::pulls Lorelai against his shoulder, letting her sob. He gently rubs his hand across her upper back, calming her down:: Look, Lorelai, Rory is a smart girl, you know that. I'm sure.. I'm positive that she wouldn't do anything that would hurt you. She wouldn't make any stupid mistakes.  
  
Lorelai: She's me Luke. And I don't know me well enough. ::pulls back from him:: I am having a very hard time trying not to feel like my mother did when I used to climb out my bedroom window and stay out all night. But.. we know how that turned out.. and I don't trust him. Dean would never have shown up in her room in the middle of the night.  
  
Luke: Why don't you go talk to Rory?  
  
Lorelai: Now?  
  
Luke: I'm pretty sure she's not asleep.  
  
Lorelai: ::staring at the floor:: Luke, I don't even know what to say to her. Should I ask her what was going on, and expect her to tell me the truth? Should I take her to a doctor? What if she's.. oh my god..  
  
Luke: ::totally ignoring Lorelai's reason for panic:: She's your best friend, even more than she's your daughter. She's not going to lie to you.  
  
Lorelai: ::anger shows, through her tears:: Then why would she sneak him in here in the middle of the night?  
  
Luke: ::remaining calm, but obveously still stunned:: This is one time that I'm going to have to side with you, Lore - I'm almost positive that the idea was not hers.  
  
Lorelai: The little rat.. What are you going to do to him?  
  
Luke: ::looks down, shaking his head::  
  
Lorelai: ::sniffles:: You know, part of me wants you to pack him up, and to ban him from this town..A big part of me.. ::pauses:: But.. she really cares about him.. he's the only thing she's ever had to hide from me, and I don't want it to be like that. If you send him away again, nothing's going to say she won't go back to New York.. nothings to say he can't get on a bus and come back. These are some big decisions she's making, she's growing up, she's going to be in college in two years, and I don't want her to leave, not knowing her anymore.  
  
Rory: ::standing at the bottom of the stairs:: Mom?  
  
Lorelai: ::suprised:: Ror?  
  
Luke: ::stands up, planning to leave the two to talk::  
  
Rory: ::has tears running down her face:: No, Luke.. stay.  
  
Lorelai looks up at Luke, who then sits back down next to her. Lorelai's face is marked with a pained expression, and before Rory even starts to talk, she is sobbing again. Luke takes Lorelai's hand and gives it a squeeze.  
  
Rory: Mom.. Luke.. this is the truth, the entire and complete truth. ::pauses:: Please just listen to me, Jess just came over here because he couldn't sleep. He woke me up, I didn't know he was coming. He said he wanted to borrow a book, so I let him in - he picked something out, and then we started talking about it.. that was when you walked in.  
  
Lorelai: ::nods::  
  
Rory: That's it. That's what happened. I know he shouldn't have been here. I told him that. I told him he should go, but we started talking, and just when he was getting ready to leave, you came in.. and.. Mom, please.. please don't be mad at him..  
  
Lorelai: ::looks at Luke, then Rory:: So you're saying that absolutely nothing happened?  
  
Rory: ::remebering the kiss, she pauses, just for a second, she winces just a little:: Uh..  
  
Luke looks stunned. He had just been reassuring Lorelai that nothing could have happened between them. He knew Jess, but he knew Rory so much better, he and Lorelai just sat there with their mouths draped open, in shock with the possibility that something major and lifechanging had happened. But it certainly looked, in that moment, as if Rory was going to blow them both away.  
  
Rory: No, nothing. Nothing happened, mom, nothing is going on between Jess and I. We're friends.. good friends.. and nothing happened. ::kneels on the stairs right below her mom and Luke:: Look.. you're my best friend. I am not lying to you.  
  
Lorelai: So nothing even remotely romantic occured between you?  
  
Luke shifts, feeling really uncomfortable being present in the conversation - his mind has shifted to locating Jess, but Lorelai's hand is in a death grip on his and he's left with no choice but to endure the conversation.  
  
Rory: I kissed him.  
  
Luke: ::snapping back into the conversation:: You did what?  
  
Lorelai: ::looks at Luke, suprised that he spoke, and then she turns back to Rory:: Answer the man.  
  
Rory: Yes. ::blushing, she looks at the floor, and sits back against the lower step:: At Sookie's wedding..  
  
Lorelai and Luke together: Jess was at the wedding?  
  
Rory: ::nods:: He came to tell me that he moved back.. and I kissed him.  
  
Lorelai: But Dean was there..  
  
Rory: Dean wasn't there, he was talking to people. I was with dad and he walked away to take a call and..  
  
Lorelai: I don't know what to say.. The situation looks bad, Rory, you can only imagine how I felt walking in there and seeing you two.. ::pauses:: Is that it? At the wedding? Should I be going out and getting a World's Best Grandma sweatshirt for myself?  
  
Rory: ::looking completely aghast:: NO! ::pauses:: Please don't be mad.. mom.. I'll never see him again, I'll never talk to him again.. please, mom. You can lock me in my room forever, you can send me to boarding school.. you can make me live with Gramma..  
  
Lorelai: Rory, STOP.  
  
Both Luke and Rory look at Lorelai, not knowing what to expect.  
  
Lorelai: Do you care about Jess? Do you like him - as a friend, or anything more than that?  
  
Rory: ::nods slowly::  
  
Lorelai: There's only one thing to do.. ::releases Luke's hand::  
  
Rory: ::looks up at her mom, expecting the worst::  
  
Lorelai: Go get your shoes on.  
  
Rory: My shoes?  
  
Lorelai: You and Luke need to go find Jess.  
  
  
  
(Fifteen minutes later)  
Luke and Rory are standing outside the Gilmore's front door. It's pretty obveous that neither of them are quite sure what to make of the situation. Rory is embarresed and uncomfortable with Luke's knowledge of her feelings for Jess. She's standing there, in the cool darkness of Stars Hollow in her pajama pants and a t-shirt and sneakers, and Luke looks tired, and worried and uncomfortable all at once. They left Lorelai sitting on the couch in the living room, staring off into oblivion.  
  
Rory: So.. um.. where should we look?  
  
Luke: I have a pretty good idea. He didn't come back to our place by the time Lorelai had called me, so I can only assume he's at the bridge.  
  
Rory: ::nods::  
  
The two start walking in silence until they get to the bridge. Sure enough, they find Jess sitting on the dock, his feet hanging over the edge - the book in his lap and a cigarette in his hand. Luke and Rory stop at the foot of the bridge, and Jess looks up.  
  
Jess: I didn't know they'd send out a search party so soon.  
  
Luke: ::looks at Rory:: Well alright. We found him. I'm going to leave the two of you here to talk. ::uncomfortable pause:: When you're done, both of you come to the diner - I'll make pancakes, alright?  
  
Rory: ::nods:: Thanks Luke.  
  
Luke takes a look back at Jess, motions towards the cigarette, and Jess takes a final drag before tossing it into the lake. Luke turns and walks away. Rory, unsure of what to say, or do, sits down a few feet from Jess, cross-legged on the uneven wooden boards of the bridge.  
  
Jess: Where's your mom?  
  
Rory: At home.   
  
Jess: So you told them nothing happened.  
  
Rory: ::nods slowly::  
  
Jess: And that we'll never see each other again?  
  
Rory: I gave my mom that opportunity, but she told me to come with Luke and to look for you.  
  
Jess: ::looks down into the water::  
  
Rory: I don't know where to begin Jess.. I told them we were just friends.  
  
Jess: ::nods::  
  
Rory: But.. friends don't..  
  
Jess: Yeah. I know. ::takes another cigarette out of his pack, glances at Rory, offering one in her direction. She waves him off, and he lights it, taking a long drag:: So now what?  
  
Rory: ::looks into the water:: I don't know.  
  
Jess: She hates me.  
  
Rory: You snuck in my room in the middle of the night, and she found us there, not knowing what was happening. I don't think that helped. ::pause:: But then she told me to come find you.   
  
Jess: ::Takes another drag:: What was happening back there?  
  
Rory: I..  
  
Jess: ::cuts her off:: I know, that you're used to a pretty-boy who's going to be predictable - who's going to understand when you want a night alone to do laundry, or who expects you to cook him dinner and clear your calendar for him.. but I'm not like that. I never will be. I'm just going to show up, whenever. And I'm not going to call you 4,000 times a day and make sure that you're clearing your schedual for me just to see you.  
  
Rory: I wouldn't want you to be.  
  
Jess: Good, because I won't ever be like that.   
  
Rory: So what is it that you want?  
  
Jess: What I want doesnt matter. I don't make the rules around here.  
  
Rory: ::Aggrivated, she looks at him:: And I do? ::He doesnt answer:: ARGH! How did I even end up in the middle of this mess?  
  
Jess: ::Ranting:: Is this a pop quiz? Because if it is, I know the answer. That would be ::pause:: my fault. I'm the one breaking the rules, ruining the town moral - corrupting the town princess - I'm the one causing all the problems in this town. I'm the devil incarnate. Isn't that what everyone thinks?  
  
Rory: I am not a princess. I have a mind of my own.  
  
Jess: Then use it. ::takes another long drag off his cigarette, pausing in his speech:: What do you want to happen?  
  
Rory: First off, I want you to put that out.  
  
Jess: ::raises an eyebrow, looks into the water and drops the cigarette into the lake:: I quit. ::looks at her:: And now?  
  
Rory: I want to know how you feel.  
  
Jess: ::raises his eyebrows:: You first.  
  
Rory: ::sighs:: I don't think I really know. I thought I loved Dean.. but.. if I loved him.. I don't know what to call this. What to say to you..  
  
Jess: ::Nods:: That's how I feel too. ::stands up, and reaches out for her hand:: You ready to go to Lukes?  
  
Rory: ::takes his hand and pulls herself up:: You think he'll have coffee made?  
  
Jess: I'm sure. And I'm betting there will be donuts too.  
  
Rory: ::points over the trees:: The sun's starting to come up.  
  
Jess: Yeah. It is.   
  
Jess stands there holding her hand, and looking at Rory for what seems like forever, and she looks out over the trees. Finally, Rory glances at him, and their eyes meet. They exchange an awkward smile, and they walk back towards the diner, holding hands. The sun is just beginning to rise of Stars Hollow as they pass the Gazebo.  
  
(More to come) 


	4. What's with the smirk?

Chapter 4  
  
Back at the diner, Luke was sitting at the counter, drinking a cup of tea, and tapping nervously on the counter top. The diner was empty, and dark around him. Waiting for Jess and Rory to come back felt like an eternity. He didn't even know what he'd say when they got there. When he heard a light knock on the door, he got up and let them in. He noticed they were holding hands, but as he opened the door, they awkwardly let each other go, and made their way to the counter.  
  
Luke: Hungry?  
  
Rory: Pretty hungry. ::turns to Jess:: You?  
  
Jess: I could eat.  
  
Luke: Pancakes?  
  
Both nod, and Luke looks relieved to be headed to the back with a mission. Jess and Rory shift uncomfortablly in their seats.  
  
Jess: What do you think happens when your mom gets here?  
  
Rory: I have no idea. Nostradamus would have no idea. This is my mother we're talking about.  
  
Jess: So..um.. (notices Lorelai walking towards the diner) Speak of the devil.  
  
Rory: ::Turns around and sees her mother - when she looks back, Jess is gone::  
  
Lorelai: ::opens the door to the diner, walks over to her daughter and sits down:: So.  
  
Rory: ::nods:: So.  
  
Lorelai: I'm not mad.  
  
Rory: ::disbelief:: You're not?  
  
Lorelai: No. I believe you. I trust you. I don't ever in my lifetime want that to happen again, but, I'm not mad.  
  
Rory: You're not mad.  
  
Lorelai: No. ::motions for Luke:: But next time, he needs to use the door. And at a reasonable hour. If he can't sleep, he can turn on a TV, at his own place. Or maybe even pick up a phone, so long as it doesnt wake me up.  
  
Luke: Morning.  
  
Lorelai: Ah, that it is. Coffee please.  
  
Luke: ::puts down a mug, and pours, then walks back to the pancakes hes cooking::  
  
Lorelai: ::Takes a sip:: So, where is he?  
  
Rory: I'm not sure. He was here a minute ago.  
  
Lorelai: Ah, Mr. Dependable.  
  
Rory: ::gives her a look::  
  
Lorelai: What? ::smiles at Luke as he puts down two plates of pancakes, in front of her and Rory:: So, Luke. Where did you find him?  
  
Luke: At the bridge. The one that I shoved him off of not long ago.  
  
Lorelai: Did you push him again?  
  
Luke: No.  
  
Lorelai: Can't blame a girl for asking. And where is he now? ::looks down at the pancakes, but doesnt begin to eat, even tho Rory digs in::  
  
Luke: ::glances around:: Damned if I know.  
  
Lorelai: ::Gets up from her stool, walks over to the stairs that lead to the apartment and calls up: Jess! ::gets no answer, so she walks up the stairs, to Luke's door and knocks:: Jess, you in there?  
  
Jess: ::opens the door, but says nothing::  
  
Lorelai: ::smiles brightly as genuinely as she can:: Mind coming down to the diner for a few minutes?  
  
Jess: ::restrains his smart comment, and just nods. He shuts the door. Moments later, with a fresh shirt on, he opens the door again, while pulling a comb through his hair. He is suprised to find Lorelai still standing there:: Alright.  
  
Lorelai: Just wanted to make sure you were coming.  
  
As Lorelai walks downstairs, with Jess right behind her, Luke looks up from whiping tables, and Rory glances over at the two. Unsure of what transpired upstairs, her face is marked with a nervous look.  
  
Lorelai: ::to Jess:: Sit please.  
  
Jess takes a seat at the counter, next to Rory. Both turn around, facing Lorelai. Lorlai motions to Luke, and he walks over to her. Lorelai pulls two chairs out from a table, and sits down on one facing Jess and Rory. Luke walks over, spins the chair around, and sits down, stradeling the chair, resting his chin on his arms on the back of the chair.  
  
Lorelai: We need to lay down some ground rules.   
  
Jess: ::lets out a tiny snort::  
  
Lorelai: ::looks directly at Jess:: You, especially need to be appriciative that you didn't meet your end from a brutal umbrella attack this morning. ::glances at Luke:: Anyhow. You two have made it very clear, that despite my better judgement, and my opinions on the matter, your plans to end whatever relationship it is that you have, is not going to happen. ::shakes her head:: So I may as well lay a few things on the table here. ::pause, she looks at Jess directly:: First rule. Absolutely no sneaking into my house in the middle of the night, for any reason, no matter how urgent the reason- whatsoever. That will never, ever, in my lifetime happen again, understood?  
  
Rory: Absolutely. ::glances at Jess::  
  
Jess: Yes ma'am. ::tiny smile directed at Rory::  
  
Lorelai: Secondly. ::looks directly at Jess again:: You will not be in my house when I am not there.  
  
Rory: Mom! That's unreasonable.  
  
Lorelai: Life's not fair. This may be a small town, but during the daylight hours, while I am at work, there is absolutely no reason that you need to be holed up in the house. Take this as an opportunity to expand your horizons.  
  
Jess: ::cuts her off:: That's fine.  
  
Lorelai: Thirdly. ::makes a face:: Is that a word?  
  
Rory: I'm pretty sure.  
  
Lorelai: Thirdly. ::looks directly at Rory:: I fully expect us, you and I, to go back to the way things have been for the last seventeen years. I don't expect to be lied to, to have things hidden from me. I never intended to make you feel as if there were things you couldn't trust me with, or that you didn't want to tell me. Understand?  
  
Rory: Perfectly. ::stands up, reaches out and gives her mom a hug::  
  
Luke: Wait. I've got something to add to all this.  
  
All three looked up at Luke in suprise. He'd been very quiet throughout Lorelai's entire speech.  
Luke walked over to Jess, and stood over him, just inches away.  
  
Luke: ::points at Rory:: If you do so much as.. ::Flustered, he stops:: If you... I don't want to find out.. ::Stops, he points at Rory:: Don't touch her. You can like her, you can date her, you can talk all you want - but don't touch her. You got that? ::picks up his rag, and walks into the kitchen::  
  
Jess: ::smirks, smiles at Rory, and turns back to the counter::  
  
Lorelai: ::to Jess:: What's with the smirk? ::following Luke:: I don't like that smirk. Did you see that smirk? The kid definately smirked. What would posess him to smirk like that?  
  
Luke: ::looks up from the pans he's putting into the sink:: Hmph.  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Luke: I don't trust him.  
  
Lorelai: How ironic. How utterly ironic. ::pouts, for just a moment, and then walks back out to the front of the diner:: Have a good day, you two - I've got to get back to the house and get myself in order so that I can make it to work today.  
  
Rory: ::gets up from her stool:: Talk to you tonight?  
  
Lorelai: Of course. Stop by the Inn if you can.  
  
Rory: Bye. ::sits back down next to Jess:: Sooo... now what?  
  
Jess: Good question. ::picks up a fork, and begins to eat the pancakes Lorelai left behind. A few seconds later, he looks back up to find Rory still staring at him:: What?  
  
Rory: Nothing.   
  
Jess: I'm just irresistable. That's all.  
  
Rory: Annoying. Aggrivating. That's more along the lines of what I was thinking.  
  
Jess: Mm-hmm. ::takes another bite of his pancakes::  
  
END CHAPTER 4 


	5. It's About Time.

Chapter 5  
  
(At the Inn)  
Suki is prepairing everything at the Inn, and leaving instructions for the other chefs, as she gets finalized - she's leaving for her honeymoon the next morning.  
  
Sookie: Lorelai, hon - have you heard a word of what I just said?  
  
Lorelai: ::looking completely distracted:: No. No, I didn't. I'm sorry.  
  
Sookie: Rough night?  
  
Lorelai: More than you can imagine.  
  
Sookie: ::sits down on a stool, pulling one up for her friend:: Tell.  
  
Lorelai: ::concedes, and sits down next to Sookie:: On top of the whole Christopher leaving thing.. and then.. ::stops and pauses:: Jess snuck into our house last night. I found him, this morning, with Rory.  
  
Sookie: ::eyes wide:: They didn't..  
  
Lorelai: No. They didn't. Rory says nothing happened. I believe her.  
  
Sookie: Oh man. When did he even come back?  
  
Lorelai: The day of the wedding actually.  
  
Sookie: I didn't see him.  
  
Lorelai: ::Sighs, and takes a big sip of her coffee::  
  
Sookie: But, I see you were at Luke's this morning.. I assume you didn't kill his nephew before getting your coffee.  
  
Lorelai: No. ::sets down the cup:: I'm going to let them see each other. I can't stop them.  
  
Sookie: ::nods, a little suprised:: You trust her.  
  
Lorelai: Absolutely. It's him.. But.. I have to trust him. For her.  
  
Sookie: ::puts her hand on her friend's shoulder:: You should. You've raised her well Lorelai. She's just like you.  
  
Lorelai: That's what worries me.  
  
  
(Across town, Jess is sitting in the apartment, with his nose burried in a book, smoking a cigarette when Luke walks upstairs)  
  
Luke: Put it out.  
  
Jess: ::glances over his book:: It's been a long day.  
  
Luke: Explanation not neccesary. Put it out.  
  
Jess: ::takes a long drag, and slowly exhales::   
  
Luke: ::very warning tone:: Out. Now.  
  
Jess: ::puts it out, but notices his uncle still staring at him:: What?  
  
Luke: I don't know if I made myself clear down there earlier. Before they left. But let me make myself perfectly clear now.   
  
Jess: Yeah, I know. I quit. ::takes the pack out of his shirt pocket, and tosses it at his uncle::  
  
Luke: Jess, I don't need you making a mistake that's going to affect all of us.  
  
Jess: It's over. I told you I quit.  
  
Luke: That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about Rory. She's a good kid.  
  
Jess: And I'm not. And of course, you assume I'm *that* kind of guy, right? That I couldn't possibly want anything but to get into her pants.  
  
Luke: Look, I'm not saying that, but things happen..  
  
Jess: ::rolls his eyes, and goes back to his book::  
  
Luke: ::walks over to a drawer in the filing cabinet, and opens it. He pulls out a box of condems, and tosses it to Jess:: Look. I'm not very good at this whole.. thing. But just do me a favor, hang onto those. Weather you want them or not.   
  
Jess: ::tucks the box behind his bed, not giving it a second look:: Mmm-hmm. Anything else?  
  
Luke: ::completely embarresed:: No. No, that's it. Give Cesar a hand later on, alright? I've got plans tonight.  
  
Jess: ::pulls the box back out from behind the bed and looks over his book at his uncle:: Sure you don't need these?  
  
Luke grunts with that "I could kill you" look on his face, and then turns and walks out of the apartment.  
  
Luke: ::walking down the stairs, he says allowed, to himself:: She's right. He's no good. He's going to screw up. Rory is going to end up hurt, and Lorelai's going to blame this entire thing on me. She's going to hate me.. She's going to never talk to me again.. she's going to..  
  
Cesar: You say something?  
  
Luke: You're closing up tonight - Jess is upstairs if you need him.  
  
Cesar: ::Nods, and walks away::   
  
(Later that evening, Rory is at Lane's house and Luke is standing on Lorelai's porch, about to ring her door bell.)  
  
Luke: ::Reaches out, but right before he can ring the bell, the door opens:: Sixth sence.  
  
Lorelai: ::completely hollow:: I see plaid people. ::laughs, and then steps back, letting Luke in::  
  
Luke: So..  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, there's been alot of that going around today. ::turns her back and walks towards the kitchen::  
  
Luke: I talked to Jess a little more once you left.  
  
Lorelai: Oh yeah? ::glances back, and sees the look on his face:: Oh no.. Luke, you didn't. Tell me you had "the talk" with him?  
  
Luke: More or less.  
  
Lorelai: I'm dying. Tell me what you said to him.  
  
Luke: I'd rather not. ::sits down at her table::  
  
Lorelai: ::opens the fridge:: Diet coke?   
  
Luke: ::Waves her off::  
  
Lorelai: With lemon added. You can't ignore it.  
  
Luke: No.   
  
Lorelai: Come on, it's got lemon.   
  
Luke: No.  
  
Lorelai: You sure? It's diet coke. With lemon flavoring.  
  
Luke: No. Thanks.  
  
Lorelai: ::opens her can and drinks:: So what did you say to him?  
  
Luke: I just told him to behave himself, or else. ::pauses:: I just.. I have no control over him. You know? I tell him to do his school work, he doesn't. I tell him not to smoke, he does anyway..  
  
Lorelai: He smokes?  
  
Luke: He quit.  
  
Lorelai: He quit?  
  
Luke: Not counting the few recent times I've seen him, yeah. He quit.  
  
Lorelai: Hmm. This kid just keeps getting better.  
  
Luke: I didn't figure there was anything I could say to make him understand, that.. if.. if anything happens.. If he does anything to her at all.. he's going to be so sorry he ever came back here.  
  
Lorelai: ::leans towards him:: It's nice to hear you say that. It really means alot to me.  
  
Luke: I've watched her grow up.   
  
Lorelai: You're important to her. You're important to both of us..  
  
Luke suddenly feels like the room is spinning. He can't believe how this conversation turned from the concern of two people about their adolescent responsibilities, to suddenly, him sitting there, so close to her that he could smell the shampoo she used, and the faint smell of the coffee he supplied her with day in and day out. Before he could even think, he leaned towards her, closing his eyes.  
  
Lorelai was stunned, and closed her eyes too - and in a quick moment, their lips met, the two stood there so close to each other, his hand on her elbow, their only other connection besides their lips.  
  
Rory was standing on the porch on her way in, noticing the two just before she opened the door, she backed away. She had known there was so many feelings that she could never understand between them, but she never assumed her mom would hide their relationship from her. She backed down the stairs, and turned around, heading off.  
  
Luke and Lorelai stepped back from each other, somewhat stunned. Neither knew what to say. Finally Luke's voice came back first, and he stumbled over a few words, before setteling on   
  
Luke: ::flustered, embarresed:: I'd better go.  
  
Lorelai: ::confused, feeling like he's upset about what just happened:: Um.. okay, yeah, that would be..   
  
Luke backed out the door, got to the end of Lorelai's yard before turning around to look at the house. What he couldn't see was Lorelai sitting at the kitchen table, with a miserable look on her face.  
  
(Back at the Kim's house, standing by the sign)  
  
Lane: So, wait, run this by me again?  
  
Rory: ::Catching her breath from running all the way from her house, back to Lane's:: I left here. I went home. And I found them in the kitchen.  
  
Lane: Your mother. ::pauses:: And Luke.  
  
Rory: Yes.  
  
Lane: It's about time.  
  
Rory: ::nods:: I know. 


	6. After the Kiss

Chapter 6  
  
Rory and Lane sat down on the stairs out front of Lane's house, while Rory recanted the story once again of finding her mom, and Luke, together when she got home.  
  
Lane: So, you're sure they were kissing? It wasn't some odd "I tripped and my face fell into his" kind of moment?  
  
Rory: Uh-uh. This was the real deal. Eyes closed, hands with no place to go. I was really amused, until I realized this was my mom.. and Luke.  
  
Lane: They haven't been dating or anything have they? I just saw Miss Patty this afternoon, and I'm sure she would have been talking about it.  
  
Rory: Not that I'm aware of.  
  
Lane: So he just shows up at your house, and they are in lip lock.  
  
Rory: Yeah, like you said - took them long enough.  
  
Lane: So um.. speaking of running into Miss Patty. You'll never believe what I heard her and Kirk talking about.  
  
Rory: ::tilts her head::  
  
Lane: Funny thing - she was talking about Jess. And you. ::pauses:: As in, you and Jess?  
  
Rory: ::ducks her head::  
  
Lane: This entire town has gotten overly hormonal and I am feeling completely left out.  
  
Lane huffs, and sits back against the post on the porch. Rory looks embarresed, and Lane stares at her, just waiting for her to spill the beans. It's almost completely dark outside.   
  
  
  
(Back at the Gilmore's House)  
  
Lorelai is sitting at her kitchen table, with her head in one hand, elbow resting on the table. In her other hand is her portable phone. She bangs it against the table twice in frustration, before looking at the phone for a moment, and dialing.  
  
Lorelai: Suki?  
  
Suki: Lore? Is that you?  
  
Lorelai: ::sniffs:: It's me..  
  
Suki: Is everything okay? You don't sound okay. Do you need me to come over?  
  
Lorelai: ::looks miserable, but isnt crying:: I really do. Thanks.  
  
Suki: Less than ten. ::hangs up::  
  
Sure enough, just as Lorelai finishes her diet coke, Suki comes to the door, lets herself in and fines Lorelai in the kitchen - Lorelai looks frustrated, confused, miserable. She stands up and gives Suki a huge hug.  
  
Suki: ::pulls out a chair:: What did he do?  
  
Lorelai: Who?  
  
Suki: Christopher. What did he do?  
  
Lorelai: ::shakes her head:: No, no, it's not Christopher.  
  
Suki: ::confused:: Then.. Oh my god, is it Max? Are you back with Max?  
  
Lorelai: ::Shakes head:: No, no it's not..  
  
Suki: ::Puts Lorelai's elbow in her hand:: What then hon?  
  
Lorelai: It's.. Luke.  
  
Suki: ::tilts her head and looks questioningly:: Luke?  
  
Lorelai: He kissed me.  
  
Suki: WHAT!? That's fantastic. Oh my god, I knew this would happen.. you two were meant to be. I knew it was just a matter of.. ::stops::  
Lorelai? Honey.. what's wrong?  
  
Lorelai: I don't know.. he came here, we were talking.. about the whole Rory and Jess thing.. and then, he kissed me.  
  
Suki: What did you do?  
  
Lorelai: Well I didn't exactly kick his ass over it..  
  
Suki: ::squeels:: You kissed him back!  
  
Lorelai: ::blushes:: I.. I.. ::realizes she cant find the words for how she felt it:: And then he.. left. He left. He said in his very monosyllabic tones "I should go" or something to that tune, and took off.  
  
Suki: ::looks so sad:: He left?  
  
Lorelai: ::looks miserable:: Yeah.  
  
Suki: You didn't say anything.. and he just left?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah. That's how it went. He was here, we kissed, he left.. I banged my head on a wall a few times, I called you.. and.. here we are.  
  
Suki: ::even a little angry:: I can't believe he left.  
  
Lorelai: The whole situation is a little wierd for me. ::Gets up and gets two more cokes::   
  
Suki: ::smiles a little:: Honey, no it's not. There's been something there between you two for so long. This was bound to happen.  
  
Lorelai: ::turns around with a bit of a shocked look:: It was NOT bound to happen.  
  
Suki: Are you telling me you regret this?  
  
Lorelai: He left!  
  
Suki: But do you regret kissing him?  
  
Lorelai: First off, he kissed me. I just didn't fight back. And secondly, he left. If this means that Luke, my friend is gone - and I get "Ice Luke" back again? Then yes, yes I do regret the whole thing.   
  
Suki: And what if he just got scared? What if he comes back with flowers?  
  
Lorelai: ::rolls her eyes:: This is Luke we're talking about.  
  
Suki: Okay, so what if he comes back with coffee?  
  
  
  
(Back at the Diner)  
  
Luke walks into the diner, past the dinner crowd, past Jess and Cesar who are working, he almost slams into Kirk (who gives him this annoyed look), but he just keeps walking, behind the counter up the appartment stairs, and down the hall to the door. As he walks, all eyes are on him, perticularly Jess'. He can't help feeling like he might have caused an argument, Luke's face was so blank it was impossible to tell if he was mad or just busy, but everyone certainly noticed that something was wrong.  
  
(downstairs in the diner)  
  
Patty: ::after watching Luke storm past:: I'll bet it's Jess' fault. I knew this thing with Rory wouldn't work. Who knows what he did ::shoots a look at Jess, who's across the diner pouring coffee:: but whatever he did, Lorelai must have taken it out on Luke.  
  
Babette: You're probably right honey.   
  
(upstairs)  
  
Luke paced back and forth in the apartment, not sure what to do. He took his hat off, ran his fingers through his hair, and put his hat back on. He coughed once. He looked around. He glanced at a mirror, and then went back out of the apartment and down to the diner. Everyone in the entire diner was looking at him. He felt all the eyes on him, and glanced up - but as he did, everyone quickly made themselves look busy.  
  
Jess: Everything alright there Luke?   
  
Luke: ::looks up from filling a thermos of coffee:: Mm-hmm. Yep.   
  
Jess: ::looks confused:: So, everythings fine?  
  
Luke: Sure is. ::grabs the full thermos and walks out of the diner::  
  
All eyes watch Luke as he walks out, and crosses the street out of view. Jess shrugs to himself, tosses his rag on the counter, and goes into the back to get someone's food. 


	7. At the Bridge Again

Chapter 7  
  
Lane's mother finally came out of the house and yelled at Lane to go inside for the night - so Rory wandered off back towards her house, hoping nothing x-rated was going on in plain view. She went to the front door this time, and paused a moment before ringing the door bell. A few seconds later, Suki opened the door. Rory's face portrayed utter confusion.  
  
Suki: It's okay honey, I'll explain later. Your mom is in the kitchen.  
  
Rory: ::looks past Suki in the direction of her mother, whom she cant see from where she stands:: Is she okay?  
  
Suki: It's been a strange evening. She's fine.  
  
Rory: I'll say. ::Takes off her jacket and walks into the kitchen:: So mom.  
  
Lorelai: Hey hon, I thought you were coming home from Lane's over an hour ago?  
  
Rory: Sorry about that.  
  
Lorelai: Rebel without a cause.  
  
Rory: Actually, see, here's the thing..  
  
Lorelai: There's a thing?  
  
Rory: Yes, a thing. I did come home an hour ago. And Luke was here.  
  
Lorelai: ::Raises an eyebrow:: I didn't see you come in..  
  
Rory: You were a little tied up at the moment. I went back to Lane's.  
  
Lorelai: ::Glances at Suki::  
  
Suki: ::nods at Lorelai:: Go ahead hon.  
  
Lorelai: Yes, Luke was here.  
  
Rory: So I saw. Anything.. ::pause:: interesting going on?  
  
Lorelai: ::Blushes and smiles, looking down at the table::  
  
Rory: Mom - I think it's great, if there's something going on between you and Luke. I mean, it's Luke. He's a great guy. We see him practically every day as it is - and after all - he's got the coffee AND he can cook. What other guy have you dated that you could say that about?  
  
Lorelai: We're not dating!  
  
Suki: Lorelai! Why not?  
  
Lorelai: I think that's one of those two-way decisions.. and as I remember things.. Luke left. He didnt even say two words to me - he just backed out the door and was gone. Somehow, I don't think that speaks to highly of a fu.. ::interuppted when the doorbell rings::  
  
*Ding-Dong*  
  
The three girls exchange glances, before Suki takes Rory's arm and wispers into her ear. The two girls nod at Lorelai, who gets up and looks curiously at the front door. Suki and Rory slip out the kitchen door onto the back porch, as Lorelai makes her way to the front door.  
  
(on the porch)  
  
Suki: ::quietly:: So what's this I hear about Jess?  
  
Rory: ::blushes:: It's nothing really..  
  
Suki: ::Gives her a pat on the head:: You are your mother's daughter!   
  
(At the front door)  
Lorelai sees Luke's outline through the door. She glances at herself in the mirror, and then looks down at what she's wearing. With a final deep breath, she smooths her shirt and opens the door.  
  
Lorelai: Luke.  
  
Luke: Lorelai.  
  
The two stand in silence, just looking at each other for a moment, neither really knowing what to say. Luke finally breaks the ice.  
  
Luke: Coffee?  
  
Lorelai: ::lets out a deep breath:: Wow, that was incredibly awkward. Yeah, come in, thanks..  
  
The two walk towards the kitchen - Lorelai enters first, and notices that her daughter and best friend are missing. She glances around for signs of them, and then realizes they probably left through the back door.  
  
Luke: Everything alright?  
  
Lorelai: ::quips:: Never been better.  
  
Lorelai obveously meant that she wasnt looking for anything in perticular - but both Lorelai and Luke realize at the same time that with the given situation.. and Luke wonders if she really means it. Has she really "never been better"?  
  
Luke: Look, I'm sorry about before.. about..  
  
Lorelai: About kissing me?  
  
Luke: ::Sighs a little, he gestures with his hand:: About leaving like that.  
  
Lorelai: ::sits down at the table, opens the thermous and pours a cup of coffee into the lid and sips it:: Oh.  
  
Luke: ::obveously uncomfortable, he cant tell if she's dissapointed or just a nervous wreck:: Look, Lorelai - I didn't mean to screw things up. Everything is just getting back to normal with us - you're coming back into the diner, we're talking, no one's biting each other's heads off.  
  
Lorelai: ::nods and smiles a little:: It's good.  
  
Luke: It's really good.  
  
Lorelai: So are you just sorry about leaving?  
  
Luke: ::looks down at his hands:: I don't want to screw things up with us.  
  
Lorelai: Me either. ::she pauses and looks down at her coffee::  
  
For a minute, the two sit in silence - both pondering weather they are happy with their relationship the way it is, or if they want to risk taking it to the next level. Neither knows what the other is thinking, and they glance nervously at each other, their eyes missing making contact.   
  
Lorelai: I'm not sorry.  
  
Luke: ::Confused:: That I left?  
  
Lorelai: ::looking directly at him now:: That you kissed me. ::pauses and shifts in her seat:: If you're not.. I mean..  
  
Luke's face brightens - the tense aire that filled the room is gone. He's almost shocked, but he looks at her face, nervousness teetering there, the last words hanging in the air, waiting for him to answer.  
  
Luke: No, I'm not. Is that alright?  
  
Lorelai: It's fine. It's pretty good even. I mean, I'm not going to jump up and down, or put out a press release or anything.. not while you're still here at least.  
  
Luke: ::Blushes:: Do you think.. this.. us.. it could work?  
  
Lorelai: Well, I don't see things every going back to "normal" now.. It's a little late for that. And I'd really not want to return to "Ice Man Luke".  
  
Luke: You're not just saying this is alright so that you can get your coffee fix?  
  
Lorelai: ::laughs:: No, although the thought did cross my mind... ::pauses, seeing his face fall:: No - Luke - geeze, I'm joking. I really can make my own coffee.. ::takes a sip:: It's not as good as yours, but, well.  
  
Luke: ::Shifts:: So what now?  
  
Lorelai: Well, there's two options. Either we act like nothing is going on, and keep it to ourselves.. which, wont work..  
  
Luke: Small town. ::nods::  
  
Lorelai: ::gestures at the back door where both Rory and Suki are standing on the porch intently listening to the conversation - neither girl notices that Luke and Lorelai see them:: Or, we go ahead and get moving on that much talked about press release I mentioned earlier.  
  
Luke: ::stifles a laugh:: This is really wierd.  
  
Lorelai: ::Tilts her head:: How so?  
  
Luke: Well.. ::pauses:: There's quite a few reasons I can think of, but the first of them all would have to be that with Jess and Rory doing the quasi-dating thing..  
  
Lorelai: Too wierd.   
  
Luke: And the fact that I may actually have to not only serve you discusting food, but spend time with you when you eat it..  
  
Lorelai: And, god, ew - this just crossed my mind.. If you spend any significant time in this house, and you're not just here fixing things.. ::pauses:: You will still fix things, right?  
  
Luke: ::laughs::  
  
Lorelai: If you spend any significant time in this house- we may actually have to keep real food in the refridgerator. Wierd things like turkey burgers and heads of lettuce.  
  
Luke: ::holds up his hands:: Hey now, no one said I was moving in.  
  
Lorelai: Good thing. ::laughs:: I don't think there's much room between our chinese food leftovers, and that neat-o "fridge pack" of coke in there.  
  
Luke: ::smiles and looks back up at Lorelai:: So um.. I need to get back over to the diner. I haven't seen Jess in hours, and I'm sure that can only add up to some kind of trouble. Cesar's closing which means I'm going to have to re-clean the grill when I get back there. ::pauses:: So..  
  
Lorelai: So how about a movie night.  
  
Luke: ::winces:: At the book store?  
  
Lorelai: Here. Tommorow night. We'll rent something - get some food.  
  
Luke: Meaning I need to bring something with me? Something you'll eat, and something I'll eat?  
  
Lorelai: You don't have to - we could order from Al's.  
  
Luke: Seems like such a waste when I've got an entire diner full of food.  
  
Lorelai: Well, you've twisted my arm. I'll rent something, you bring the food.  
  
Luke: I can manage. ::stands up:: Well, I'm going to get going.  
  
Lorelai: ::Stands up too, and the two walk towards the front door:: Thanks for the coffee..  
  
Luke: ::turns around, with his hand on the doorknob:: I figured you'd appriciate it.  
  
Lorelai: More than flowers or candy.  
  
Luke: I thought so.  
  
Lorelai: ::Tilts her head in thought::  
  
Luke: What?  
  
Lorelai: Well - maybe more than flowers. But not more than red vines. I'm big into candy.  
  
Luke: ::chuckles:: Tommorow morning?  
  
Lorelai: ::nods:: As usual.  
  
The two pause again, for a moment - unsure of what to do. The sexual tension so thick they could cut it with a knife- They are so used to the "friends" thing that they dont want a goodnight kiss to seem too forced, or fake. Before either can really think about it, Lorelai leaned forward and met Luke's lips. The two stood for a moment, again, with nothing but their lips joining them. After a second, Lorelai put her hand on his shoulder and the kiss became more involved. Luke took his right hand from the door knob and put it on the small of her back, and they embraced in a powerful kiss. After a few more seconds, breathing just a little hard - the two stepped back from each other, but instead of embarresment - this time they both just smiled, and without a word, Luke slipped out the door and headed back to the diner. Lorelai closed the door behind him and leaned her back against the door, slipping down until her butt hit the floor, and then she sat there, smiling.  
  
  
Suki and Rory entered through the backdoor, just in time to see Lorelai slide down against the front door.  
  
Rory: Mom?  
  
Suki: She looks happy! ::jumps up and down:: You're happy - things are good!!  
  
Lorelai: ::Stands up, smiling::  
  
Suki: You're dating Luke!  
  
Lorelai: ::repeats her:: Luke. ::smiles::  
  
Suki: You're dating LUKE! Luke the diner guy!  
  
Rory: Luke, the man with the coffee.  
  
Lorelai: ::Turns around, and looks directly at Rory, and gets very serious:: Let's get this straight missy. Luke is *MY* man with the coffee.   
  
All three crack up laughing, and the scene fades out on the three smiling and gabbing excitedly.  
  
  
(On the other side of town, outside Doose's market, just as they are closing)  
  
Dean is finishing up his shift, and putting away the produce that was outside the market. As he's packing away the items for the night time - Jess walks by, and Dean catchs a glimpse of him. Dean cringes, knowing that Jess was the real reason behind Rory's change of heart. Less than a day ago, he had heard Miss Patty discussing with Taylor the corruption of the town princess. It could only mean one thing. As Jess got closer, Dean stood up.  
  
Dean: Jess.  
  
Jess: ::stops:: There you are with that whole "towering over me" thing again. You're so good at that. Ought to go pro.  
  
Dean: Stay away from her.  
  
Jess: Her who?  
  
Dean: You're not funny. I mean it - if you hurt her, the entire town is watching your back. And I'll be first in line.  
  
Jess: You know - you may not have understood this, when she explained things to you.. but when she broke up with you, that meant that you had to give back the copy of the lease. You don't make the rules anymore buddy. ::turning to walk off::  
  
Dean: ::gets completely fed up, he shoves Jess shoulder::  
  
Jess doesnt even take a split second to react - he turns around and hits Dean, right above his left eye, so hard that Dean, even being larger - takes two steps back, and his hands fly up to cover his face. Jess immediately realizes that several pairs of eyes are on him, and he turns and takes off - to the only refuge he's known in the town - the bridge.  
  
Taylor rushes out of the market, seeing Dean holding his face, blood dripping through his fingers. He helps the boy back into the store, and sits him down with a paper towel and a cold bag of peas to put onto his face.  
  
Taylor: I don't get the feeling I even need to ask who did this.  
  
Dean: ::nods::  
  
Taylor: I'll have him arrested. I'll call the police. I'll call his uncle.. ::picks up the phone unsure of who to call first. Finally he chooses Luke, and the phone begins ringing::  
  
On the other end - you see Luke walking back into his apartment, a huge grin on his face, just as he looks around noticing the apartment is empty, on his way to grab the phone.  
  
(over the phone)  
Luke: 'Ello?  
  
Taylor: Luke - this is the last straw, your deliquent nephhew stealing the bridge money, knocking down a stack of watermellons - plotting a fake murder in front of my store- but now - he's assulting my stock crew, and this has gotten entirely out of hand. If you don't get control of that boy - I tell you, I don't know what I'm..  
  
Luke: ::cuts him off: Taylor - stop. What the hell happened?  
  
Taylor: I come out of my store to find my bag-boy bleeding in front of my store - the assailant obveously your hooligan nephew.  
  
Luke: What happened?  
  
Taylor: I'm not really sure. Hold on. ::hands the phone to Dean, still nuring his wound::  
  
Dean: Hello?  
  
Luke: Oh, you.  
  
Dean: Luke, just forget about it. ::turns to Taylor:: Take the phone.  
  
Taylor: ::takes the phone back:: I'm not going to "forget about it" Luke. This has gone entirely too far. That boy needs to be run out of town.  
  
Luke hangs up on Taylor, and without hesitating, he picks the phone back up to make a call. It's answered.  
  
Rory: Hello?  
  
Luke: Rory, it's me.  
  
Rory: Hold on, I'll get mom.  
  
Luke: No - no, I called for you. Do you know where Jess is?  
  
Rory: No, I haven't seen him.  
  
Luke: Not at all tonight?  
  
Rory: No. Why?  
  
Luke: Looking for an alabi. Apparently there was a fight of sorts down at Doose's.  
  
Rory: Oh no.  
  
Luke: Dean's fine. Taylor's making a big piss-fit out of it. And Jess didn't come here, so I assumed he's with you.  
  
Rory: Dean's fine. ::pauses:: I'm sure he's at the bridge. Do you want me to go look for him?  
  
Luke: If you wouldn't mind.  
  
Rory: No problem. I'll go. ::hangs up the phone::  
  
END CHPT 7 


End file.
